1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to catamenial devices for introducing catamenial tampons into the vaginal cavity and, more particularly, to a tampon applicator which is constructed in a manner to facilitate its use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catamenial tampons have been replacing sanitary napkins in preference among large numbers of women due to its ease of use and lack of restriction. In particular, since a tampon is worn internally, its size and shape necessarily permit easy insertion or removal. Proper placement of the tampon within the vagina is extremely important in an effort to maximize leakage protection and comfort.
Three general methods of tampon insertion are typically used. The first involves the use of a tampon inserter or applicator consisting of a hollow cylinder having openings at both ends. A slidable, telescoping plunger is provided through one open end for ejecting the tampon through the opposite end after the cylinder has been placed within the vagina. The applicator and its plunger are removed from the vagina after the tampon has been ejected. The second method involves the use of a rigid inserter attached to the base of the tampon. The inserter is pulled away after it is used to insert the tampon. The third method involves direct placement of the tampon within the vagina with one's finger. The present invention relates to the first of these methods of insertion.
Tampon inserters or applicators are generally well known in the prior art. Typically, the applicators of the first method described above are comprised of telescopically slidable inner and outer tubes with a tampon being positioned along the inside of the outer tube and the inner tube being positioned beneath the base of the tampon. The tampon is expelled from the outer tube by moving the inner tube longitudinally within the outer tube in the direction of the tampon. The outer tube is typically formed from cardboard or plastic. The tampon itself is generally an elongated cylinder of compressed absorbent material and has a removal string which, upon placement within the applicator, extends out of the back of the outer tube through an opening therein.
Various configurations for the outer tube or container and inner tube or ejection means have been proposed to facilitate manufacture, handling and placement of the applicator as well as ejection of the tampon. These have included forming the applicator components from materials having different physical properties and varying the size and shape of the applicator components or tampons. The prior art developments most closely related to the present invention involve the various constructions with respect to the applicator including the container and ejection means.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,134 to Gardner, issued Mar. 10, 1964, discloses a tampon applicator having a cylindrical sleeve which includes a reduced diameter portion 25 and transition portion 22. Although circumferential ribs 26 are provided to improve gripping of the applicator, the applicator is essentially cylindrical and therefore, upon tactile grasp thereof, the applicator permits and promotes at least rotational movement or play, making maneuvering and positioning difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,527 to Forrest, issued Apr. 23, 1963, also discloses an applicator that has a tubular barrel, but with an end portion having an arcuate depression which serves as a thumb and finger hold. As with Gardner, significant rotational play still exists due to the relatively cylindrical construction.
Accordingly, no tampon applicator to date has been simply designed to overcome the above-mentioned problem and, thus, provide security, comfort and control for a user.